A known image forming apparatus includes a recessed finger receiving portion defined in a side surface of a housing thereof. In the known image forming apparatus, a nonslip member is fixed in each finger receiving portion by using an adhesive. With the provision of the nonslip members, the user hooks his/her fingers on the finger receiving portions when carrying the image forming apparatus, thereby reducing slipping of the user's fingers from the finger receiving portions.